The Angels
by BlackSnow02
Summary: The Doctor and Clara are visiting Earth 110 years into the future where an unwelcome surprise attacks Clara and sends her back to 2013, the day the Angels fell


It was the year 3023, the Doctor and Clara were touring the Northwestern States of the United States of America. Today was the 110th Anniversary of the giant meteor shower that left hundreds injured and astronomers and scientists confused. To this day they were trying to figure out what happened.

The Doctor had promised Clara a fun trip to the States because it was one of the places she's always wanted to visit. But instead of taking her to it in her time, he decided to take her there in the future. According to what he has found out, it was this exact day that scientists tell the population what actually happened 110 years before.

The TARDIS had just landed when Clara ripped the doors open and ran outside to see what she could find. But all she found was complete solitude.

"Doctor!" She called towards the TARDIS. "I thought there was supposed to be some huge event going on today."

Out of the door peaked out the Doctor's head, Clara could see he was adjusting setting on his sonic screwdriver. "Yes. Yes I did say that didn't I?" He asked bewildered with the fact that he was wrong about this. "Well, we have to go see what happened to them don't we?"

Clara ran back to the TARDIS, pulled the Doctor out of his old, blue box, and closed the door behind him. "Well let's go then!" She told him with excitement.

As they walked for thirty minutes with no sign of any human life. After awhile though they ran into an old bunker that looks like it had been abandoned for years, no life was around, but Clara saw out of the corner of her eye a creepy angel statue, and it looked like it was staring at her!

"Doctor?" Clara asked, turning to look at the statue. "What is that?"

The Doctor hadn't even turned his head completely in the direction she was looking when he shouted, "Don't blink Clara! Just don't blink. Trust me on that. It is the last thing you want to do."

Clara knew there was something wrong. The Doctor's voice hollowed out a little and she could hear the sorrow he was trying to hide when he said it. "Why? What is it?"

"That Clara, is a Weeping Angel. They are called the lonely assassins. They look like complete stone when you are looking at them, but as soon as you turn your head or blink your eyes, that's when they attack. They are the fastest creature out there."

"Where did they come from though? What is their origin?"

"No one really knows. Legend has it that a weeping angel is an angel that fell from Heaven. They were so hurt and depressed from the fall that they just stopped moving. They still had most of their angel powers; Their speed remained and the ability to go without sleeping and eating. But because of this they just stayed in one place and wondered what happened to them, why they had to fall and not go to back. The only time they moved was when someone needed help, but somehow their powers changed from lack of use. Yeah they helped people all right, but they sent them back. Rumour has it they sent the person back to the day they fell."

"Have you ever thought there was a reason for that? For the angel sending them back to a certain date. Maybe it's their cry for help! Maybe they just need help for us that's why they send us back! Let me test that please Doctor. I'll leave you a note to the day I landed and you can come back for me. Ill make sure to come back to this spot!"

"Clara, no, I will not allow you to do that! What if I never see you again!"

At this point Clara knew something was up. Not because he was bossing her around or yelling at her, but because the pain in his eyes was easy to be seen. "You've lost someone to these haven't you? Doctor, look at me and answer me that question."

"Yes Clara, I did. My only family, I lost them to the weeping angels. I couldn't save them," the Doctor's voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke. "And I won't lose you to them to."

"Doctor, I promise. I'll leave you a note or something. Please just let me do this. I have to find out!"

"No Clara, you will not!" He grabs her arm and starts to pull her back to the TARDIS. "Let's go, we can do something else."

She rips his arm out of his grasp, "Don't drag me, I'll be in there in a second."

He looks at her doubtingly and heads into the TARDIS, when he walks back out a second later to see what is taking Clara, she is gone.


End file.
